Laços e Correntes
by Pegasus Saint
Summary: Em uma época de paz um dos cavaleiros tera que usar suas habilidades para descobrir que não é mais uma criança e sim um homen


NOTA: Fic em conjunto de Pegasus Saint e Gael dupla doida dos mais doidos

Laços e Correntes

O tempo havia transcorrido e tantas lembranças haviam sido superadas, tantas outras se mantinham ainda presentes, vivas, alegrando ou assombrando a vida de alguns... Que, por conta disso, muitos cavaleiros recusaram suas armaduras e o dever para com a divindade do amor e da sabedoria, a deusa Athena, para prosseguirem com uma existência mais trivial, sem lutas ou inimigos.

Permeando dois desses destinos, em um dos bairros da cidade de Tókio, encontramos dois cavaleiros de bronze, Ikki e Shun, que prosseguiam com suas tarefas rotineiras, preservando o lar e a nova vida que tomavam. E, não raramente, estes eram acometidos pela visita da ex-amazona de camaleão, June, que já era considerada como se já fosse da família.

Entretanto, em um dia qualquer, no regresso da escola, o mais jovem dos irmãos Amamiya e a jovem June, que eram namorados, conversavam sobre algo que trataria de mudar suas vidas por completo. Mas, que tal assunto poderia ser?

- Shun, eu não acredito!"Disse ela com decepção na voz. Era certo que se encontrava deveras magoada com a costumeira atitude do namorado. – Você exagera na preocupação com o seu irmão!".

Espantado com a reação dela, pois a mesma portava-se sempre com meiguice e suavidade, ele rebateu com cautela. – "Meu amor, você sabe que me preocupo com o meu irmão".Disse com doçura no olhar. – "E principalmente quando ele se atrasa para o jantar".

- "Tudo bem que se preocupe com ele, Shun..." ela disse com os olhos um pouco marejados... - "Mas, você tem que admitir que exagera".Postou-se de costa para ele, pois não queria encará-lo... Era doloroso.

Andrômeda não fazia idéia do que estava acontecendo ali. Cogitou, a princípio, que ela estava naquela época do mês, na qual todas as mulheres apresentam-se sensíveis, e tentou ser o mais calmo e compreensivo possível, polindo suas palavras e postura –"June, por favor, olhe para mim, vamos conversar!"

Ele se aproximou dela, indo com a mão de encontro a seu ombro

- "Conversar, Shun?" Ela mantinha-se de costas, não queria mostrar a ele que estava chorando. A amazona perguntava-se o porquê dele não conseguir entender suas necessidades... Ansiava por um pouco de atenção e carinho, mas... Ele só pensava no irmão... – "Já estamos conversando, mas acho que isso não vai nos levar a nada..." disse, escapando do toque suave e amoroso das mãos dele.

- "June, por favor, não chore." Ele estava se desesperando com o sofrimento dela, imaginado que a jovem estivesse chorando por alguma coisa que ele tivesse feito de errado – " Desculpe-me se apenas ando falando do meu irmão, mas, ele é a única pessoa importante para mim." 

- "Como?" Ela perguntou incrédula enquanto voltava-se para ele. Tinha escutado direito? Era o que se perguntava mil e uma vezes... Tudo parecia girar em sua mente... O que ele queria dizer com aquilo? - "Shun... então você admite que o Ikki seja a única pessoa importante na sua vida?" Perguntou alterada, mostrando-se completamente magoada para o outro, que assistia a cena com pesar... Tudo estava indo por água a baixo. Como chegaram a isso? Ele se questionava ao tempo em que a fitava sem saber ao certo o que dizer... Fora pego de surpresa.

- "Sim" - Se pudesse, ele gostaria que alguém lhe fizesse a caridade de explicar o que estava realmente acontecendo. Necessitava achar uma resposta que o suprisse de o porquê dela estar agindo daquela maneira, mas ele não alcançava tal entendimento, não conseguia. Tinha a impressão de que quanto mais falava, maior mal causava – "O Ikki é a pessoa mais importante para mim por..."

- "Não continue, Shun..." Ela o interrompeu de forma furiosa... Não sabia o que sentia direito... Era raiva? Ciúmes? Tristeza? Decepção? Não conseguia escutar os próprios pensamentos... A confusão de sentimentos não a permitia enxergar o amor que era emanado pelos olhos do namorado. Estava cega pela raiva, pelo mal entendido... – "Já está tudo claro para mim..." Disse, engolindo o choro  
e empinando o nariz, numa tentativa frustrada de defender o seu orgulho e amor próprio.

Em meio ao desespero, ele a segurou pelo braço, procurando pelos olhos dela, embora a mesma o evitasse, esquivando-se. – "Você não está entendendo, apenas quero dizer que gosto muito do meu irmão... esse é o motivo pelo qual me preocupo com ele." Já não sabia mais o que dizer, pois vê-la chorando por sua causa era de mais.

- "Não adianta, Shun..." Tentava se soltar dos braços dele, pois apenas queria fugir daquele lugar, escapar dele e de seus próprios sentimentos. – "Chega..." Sussurrou fragilizado e isso foi o que fez o namorado tentar acamá-la com um beijo, um contato terno e carinhoso, mas... – "Me solta, a nossa história acaba aqui..." Empurrando-o, saiu da casa com uma rapidez incrível... Deixando o coração e o cavaleiro de Andrômeda para traz.

Corria pelas ruas sem muita noção de qual rumo tomar, apenas seguia o instinto de suas pernas, que a faziam procurar por um lugar distante da fonte causadora do seu sofrimento. Por quê? Porque, Shun? Tentava achar algo que explicasse as palavras e atitudes do seu amor para consigo, mas nada a consolava, nada a satisfazia...  
Parou, parou quando já não podia mais continuar, quando já não conseguia respirar com facilidade. – "Adeus, Shun..." Em meio a contradições, decidiu-se por ir embora e tentar fazer aquilo que tinha nascido para fazer... Ser uma guerreira, uma amazona de espírito forte e livre... Voltar a usar a máscara. E esconder do mundo novamente suas emoções, para que ninguém a fizesse sofrer novamente.

Estava ali, largado ao chão, com suas dores, enquanto as lágrimas percorriam-lhe a face, denotando sua infelicidade. Suas mãos portavam-se trêmulas, tratava-se apenas de um reflexo de suas emoções. No entanto, ele buscava entender o que estava acontecendo e a única certeza que detinha era de que ela o havia abandonado. Isso não era possível... O amor deles era eterno... é eterno, mas ela havia dito que tudo estava acabado. Não podia ser... Não queria e nem podia acreditar nisso.

Finalmente Ikki havia chegado a casa, fazendo-se saber que estava ali, - "Shun, cheguei, desculpe-me à demora, mas tive alguns problemas no caminho - Ao terminar a frase, ele pôde avistar a sombra do irmão na sala – "Shun?" Ele ficou pálido, pois, desde que a época de cavaleiros havia findado, nunca mais tinham visto ou sentido sinais de perigo, mas, ao ver o irmão mais novo ali, ele mudara de opinião.

Porém, Shun estava alheio ao que fora acontecia, pois jazia submerso em suas conturbações e lembranças... Tristes recordações para se bem falar... Atordoado, Ikki aproximou-se do irmão com uma expressão indecifrável... Marca característica de sua misteriosa personalidade - "Meu irmão, o que aconteceu?" Perguntou ao agachar-se perto do mais novo.

- "A June..." Estas foram às únicas palavras emitidas pelo cavaleiro de Andrômeda, porém, Ikki sentia que não se tratava exclusivamente de uma coisa perigosa, mas também emocional, já que Shun só demonstrava esse seu lado quando acontecia algo que lhe perturbava as emoções.

Passado algum tempo, ate conseguir acalmar Shun com uma tapa no rosto, Ikki fez com que este finalmente voltasse a si e começasse responder algumas perguntas.

O olhar de shun voltou a recuperar um pouco de vida, indicando que estava finalmente com a alma presente... E Ikki o aguardou silenciosamente, esperando que ele se pronunciasse, mas... Parecia que Shun não conseguia sair do seu estado de impassibilidade, deixando-o um tanto apreensivo e nervoso. - "Oras, Shun... porte-se como um homem... como um cavaleiro de Athena nós não somos mais as crianças, temos que amadurecer com tudo que já passamos".

Atordoado com as palavras do irmão, Shun o olhou um tanto desesperançado ou até mesmo revoltado... O que menos precisava agora era ter que ouvir as palavras duras dele... Já que foram suficientes por uma vida as frases afiadas da sua namorada... - "A june... me deixou, não quer mais saber de mim..." Murmurou, repetindo para si mesmo, tentando convencer-se da veracidade daqueles fatos...

Por um momento, o cavaleiro de Andrômeda teve a ligeira sensação de encontrar um brilho de ternura no olhar do irmão. Teria ele visto uma ilusão? Não importava agora, a dor que sentia era deveras aterradora e não o permitia se ater a esses detalhes... - "Shun, levanta-te e vai atrás da vitória... se você a quer, não é sentado que irá trazê-la de volta".Tentava encorajá-lo com palavras duras, embora  
um tanto eficazes.

"Não é sentado que irá trazê-la de volta...". Tal frase repetia em sua mente, criando uma onda de grande força de vontade e coragem para lutar. Mais uma vez, seu irmão trouxe consigo a esperança da vitória, a perspectiva de que tudo pode mudar... De que tudo é possível... Até mesmo reconquistar o amor da June. - "Obrigada Ikki..." Ele disse, levantando-se e transmitindo um olhar mais seguro.

Tencionando sair de casa e ir atrás de seu sonho, de seu amor, ele sentiu-se impedido pelas mãos do fraterno... - "Shun... agora não é hora, vai descansar".Ikki disse, mostrando a experiência que detinha apesar da pouca idade. - "Mas..." Queria ir atrás dela, como ele poderia querer impedi-lo? - "Não digo isso por você, mas pense nela... a garota precisa de um tempo".

Continua...


End file.
